Twilight and her Death Note
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: When Twilight finds a Death Note, along with the Shinigami, Spike, she decides to become Goddess of the new world, full of justice. Follows the plot of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's This?

Author's Note: I don't know why. Just a random thought. First chapter will be shorter than the others. It will not follow in the same world as MLP: FiM. It will have new ponies, and will more or less follow the story of Death Note. There will be other ponies from the show to fill some roles, but not many.

Twilight Sparkle, often called Light, was a normal pony around Equestria. She had good grades, she was great at sports and she was quiet, so no one noticed anything. One cold day, as she was trotting home from school, she spied a notebook, lying on the ground in front of the gate.

'That's peculiar…' Light thought to herself, as she wandered over to it and picked it up. On the cover, the notebook read 'Death Note'.

'Like…notebook of death?' Light questioned to herself, before picking it up and skimming through it a bit.

"What?" Light exclaimed, a little too loud, as some ponies stared as they walked past. She stashed the notebook in her bag, and went on her way home. On her way, she felt a strange presence, but brushed it off as nothing.

XxXxX

"Ah! Shit!" exclaimed Spike, a Shinigami.

"What happened this time?" asked another Shinigami from across the way.

"I dropped my Death Note…" sighed Spike, sadly, he walked forward, ready for anyone to just say 'Here it is!'.

"Well, where did you drop it?" asked the same Shinigami.

"The pony world." Spike replied, quietly.

"Isn't that your second book that you tricked the Shinigami King into giving you? Harsh, bro." said another Shinigami, playing Go Fish with another Shinigami.

"I know…I know…" sighed Spike, as he went to the pony world, in search of his Death Note.

XxXxX

Light shoved her bag down, pulled out the notebook and laid it flat on her desk. She opened the first page, and it read 'Instructions'.

"Damn…It's in English." she said, before trying to translate.

The instructions were as follows: 1. If you write a person's nae in this notebook, that person will die in 40 seconds.

2. If no cause of death is specified, the person will die of a heart attack.

3. After writing the cause of death, you have 6 minutes and 40 seconds to write the details of the death.

4. You must be thinking about the pony's face as you write there name, to stop others with the same name dying.

'Interesting…' Light thought.

Author's Note 2: Hope you liked. The story will only slightly differ, in parts, to the story of Death Note.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Shinigami

Chapter 2: Meeting the Shinigami

"…not!" said Light, throwing the 'Death Note' to the floor. She lay back on her bed and placed her front hooves on her head. "But then again…" she pondered. "If it works…you could make them suffer…or die painlessly…I'd be a god…I'd be THE god…pfft! As if…"

Light picked up her TV remote and turned on the TV. She had an interest in watching the news. Her mother, Applejack Sparkle, was the chief of police in Japan, and she herself had taken a liking to detective work.

"Pelle Hemmy, a famous doctor in the area, was arrested yesterday for overdosing a patient. He claims it 'was an accident', but video proof shows him doing it knowingly. In his fight to escape police, he has taken 20 students and 4 teachers at a local school hostage." said the news caster, on a famous channel called Sakura TV.

"Hmm…" Light thought to herself, as she picked up a pen and wrote the name in the Death Note. After she wrote his name, she looked at her watch and then at the TV constantly. It was a live broadcast, so it'd be easy to discover if it is fake or true. After around 40 seconds, Light laid back in her chair, disappointed.

"What would I expe-!" she exclaimed as suddenly all of the hostages poured out of the building. The police force ran in only to discover Pelle on the ground, dead from a heart attack.

Xx-5 Days Later-xX

"Enjoying it?" asked a sudden unknown voice from behind her, as she was watching the news. No one should have been in her room. The door was locked. As she looked up, she saw a creature, with purple scales, green spines, a pointed tail and large, sharp teeth. Each scale and spine was pointed sharply. Disappointingly, he was only the height of a young pony.

"Hello, Light. I am…a shinigami!" he said, for dramatic effect.

"H-hello. I've been expecting you…" replied Light, calmly, going for the Death Note.

"Hm?" questioned the shinigami, with a confused look.

"You really appeared. I connected some dots, and came to the conclusion that you would appear soon." she said, as she held up the Death Note with her hooves.

"Wow! I've heard of people using the Death Note, most are too scared to, but you are the first I know that has filled up a page! Much less five!" he exclaimed, browsing the Death Note carefully.

"So…what will you do to me? Take my soul?" asked Light, holding her front hoof outwards.

"Hm? We don't do that. That's just an old ponies tale. I won't touch you. I can't, anyway. You own my Death Note. When it lands in the human world, the human to pick it up owns it. If you don't like it, tough luck! I'll wipe your memories if you give it away. As the owner of the Death Note, you are the sole soul that can hear or see me in this world. The Death Note bonds us."

"Bonds us?"

Author's Note: Screw it. This story will have very short chapters. I don't care much for this story, so don't expect much.


End file.
